Ración espacial
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: La escasez de comida y agua no impiden que Billy tome su ración de John Silver.


—Toma tu ración. —Billy insistió.

Cada vez que observaba los resecos y agrietados labios de John Silver no podía hacer más que pedirle varias veces y no se cansaría de hacerlo hasta que lograra su cometido. Veía como los labios se le tornaban de un ligero tono rojizo por las diminutas gotitas de sangre que se expulsaban en las grietas que se abrían en cada momento en que hablaba y eso reforzaba sus energías para insistirle. Todos necesitaban que John tuviera sus fuerzas intactas, era en lo que los demás confiaban y él también—aunque todavía no lo comprendiera por completo—.

—No, ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien. —John detenía el movimiento de la muñeca con el cuchillo para hablarle pero nunca le mantenía la vista para confirmar lo que decía. —No te preocupes.

—Tengo que preocuparme.

Recibió una sonrisa de lado a cambio. Comprendía que esto era para mostrarle rebeldía al capitán y en cierta parte algo de arrogancia combinada con la terquedad de no traicionar a su palabra, ya que de todas formas ganaría porque era uno de los hombres que conformaba la lista de los necesarios para el capitán. Y por más que lo comprendiera a la perfección no podía permitirse que un hombre como John se debilitará por un simple capricho, él no sabría sobrellevar todas las situaciones sin la perspicacia e inteligencia de John Silver.

—Toma tu ración. —John apenas se esforzó para oírlo y silbó quitándole importancia a sus pedidos. —Lo digo en serio.

Era de lo más obvio que no recibiría la respuesta que esperaba, se trataba de John Silver y no era un tipo fácil, no por las buenas. Entró a la cámara con un gran nivel de paciencia que el otro se encargó velozmente de quitársela y sin ella era una tarea difícil el controlarse a uno mismo. Tomó el jarro con la ración de agua para John, llevó algo de este a su boca y rápido sostuvo la mandíbula de John en sus dedos y los labios en los suyos, con su mano libre le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Los labios contrarios se separaron sin que los suyos tuvieran que hacer demasiado esfuerzo, el agua fue lo primero que se introdujo a la boca y después su lengua que tiraba de este hacia la garganta. John soltó un gemido en su boca y aferró la punta de los dedos a sus hombros, presionaban su clavícula al hacerlo con fuerza.

Su lengua avanzó profundo hasta asegurarse de que la mayoría de proporción de agua se deslizara por la garganta, sintió como John se retorcía en sus brazos y las arcadas forzaban a que la nuez de Adán se moviera de extremo a extremo sin una velocidad determinada. John se apartó para tomar aire, la respiración se le agitaba y las inhalaciones eran poderosas.

Rellenó su boca con el resto del agua y lo besó sin descanso, esta vez el agua pasó con mayor facilidad y John cooperó para que cada gota se vertiera por la garganta, casi en una súplica por esta y en falta con la propia palabra. John se desenganchó pausadamente de sus hombros a medida que su lengua regresaba, le rozaba el paladar causándole estremecimientos y le tocaba por encima los dientes.

Ahora tenía los labios húmedos y las grietas no eran tan notorias por esto mismo. Le dejó recuperar la cantidad necesaria de aire para que resistiera y volvió a ligarle los dedos en el rostro, inmovilizándolo y posicionándolo, y le sostuvo los labios una vez más. Tuvo que mordisquear el inferior para que se distanciaran, en esta ocasión percibía el gusto de la sangre seca, y su lengua consiguiera un lugar en la boca.

Al principio su lengua era la única que se movía, cada tanto le toqueteaba el paladar para sentir los estremecimientos procedentes de la columna vertebral que se suspendían en la cintura donde sus brazos reposaban, y recién por la mitad la lengua de John lo acompañó, se agitaba con vivacidad y llegaba a ser mejor que la suya, a tal punto que la dominaba—no es que no le gustara, le encantaba—.

Las manos de John se desviaron a su nuca, lo presionaban jalando más a él. John fácilmente se apoderó del beso y su lengua no hizo más que perseguir los movimientos de la otra, cuales no lograba igualar. Él fue el que cortó la unión por la necesidad de aire, la saliva se le escurría por las comisuras y por la mitad de los labios; John se los lamió y los limpió.

—Tomé mi ración, ¿estás contento ahora? —John se burló.

Respondió con un gruñido, sus brazos aferraron la cadera contraria con más fuerza y ladeó su cabeza aproximándola al cuello del otro, John lo inclinó sin queja alguna y resopló. Sus labios humedecieron la tersa piel y se distanciaron, sus dientes se apoyaron en ella y absorbió, la piel adquiría un color rosáceo que se volvía más oscuro a medida que sus dientes se hundían con mayor intensidad.

—¿Tomarás todas mis energías? Debo mantenerlas, ¿no es eso lo que decías? —Sus dientes raspaban la piel, colocando rastros blanquecinos que se tornaban violáceos con la presión y la absorción. Su lengua pasaba por encima de las marcas aliviando el dolor y mojando un poco más la piel. John gemía por lo bajo con la conexión con la tráquea y el mordisquear de la piel unida a los huesos, a veces suave y otras con algo más de impulso. —Billy, en serio.

—Solo un poco. —Le susurró.

A propósito, John meneó la cadera contra la suya, las piernas se mezclaban con las suyas y le rozaba la entrepierna, su polla se endurecía con cada mínimo toque. Sentía como John era más rápido en el frotar y se pegaba sin dejar espacio alguno, él se incorporó al otro y movió sus rodillas también. De un momento a otro la mano del otro se deslizó por sus muslos y se instaló en su entrepierna para apretujar su rígido miembro.

—Esto no luce como un poco. —John soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la cámara.

No le permitió disfrutar demasiado de su necesidad y al clavarle las puntas de los dedos en la piel lo volteó. Con sus manos alrededor de la espalda contraria llevaba el pecho de John hacia la mesa y sus piernas tirando las otras las adhería a la misma, la cadera de John se empinaba por cuenta propia y se sacudía en busca de la suya. Sus dedos se encaminaron con prisa a las calzas y las bajaron hasta las rodillas—era lo permitido por el momento—.

Hincó sus rodillas en el suelo y se relamió los labios. Presionó la carne del trasero, John tembló y separó las piernas ayudando a la comodidad de ambos, y agitó sus dedos en torno a la entrada, desde arriba abajo sin tener un encuentro directo con ella. La rodeó ocasionando que la respiración de John se convirtiera en agitados jadeos, cuanto más cerca estuviera más se agitaba.

—Hazlo rápido. —John se quejó.

Estiró su lengua a la entrada y la introdujo sin espera, el gemido de John fue tan denso como la saliva deslizándose por la cavidad. Sus dedos se clavaban en los muslos contrarios y a través de ellos percibía los estremecimientos del otro. Desde adentro hacia afuera, el ritmo de su lengua era neutro, cada tanto lento y en otras ocasiones era más rápido. Su lengua era ancha y lo suficientemente larga para tocarle la próstata.

Las uñas de John se hincaban en la mesa, los chirridos de la unión resonaban por las esquinas de la cámara, y los dedos de los pies se le encrespaban, el talón se le elevaba y en consecuencia sus dedos debían ser más enérgicos al agarrarlo; los traqueteos eran mayores cuando su lengua toqueteaba la próstata.

—Tócame. —John ordenó al momento en que desprendía las uñas de la mesa para tomar su mano derecha y conducirla lentamente hacia la entrepierna, sus yemas rozaban las cálidas caras internas de los mulos. La polla del otro estaba tan rígida como la suya, casi un poco más, y palpitaba sobre sus dedos. —Hazlo.

Sus dedos se acoplaron a la necesitada piel, el pulgar se adaptó a la punta mientras que los demás se instalaban en el tronco. El primer movimiento fue veloz y extrajo un grito de los labios de John, los contiguos fueron adaptándose a la velocidad de su lengua, cual no era regular y variaba cada vez que la introducía y la quitaba.

Al golpearle la próstata con la punta de la lengua la cadera contraria se agitaba y por esto la polla se movía entre sus dedos. Su lengua abarcaba todas las paredes internas y estas la apretaban y la atraían hacia adentro en cada nueva estocada, el calor del interior de John contrastaba con la saliva que se escurría por los bordes.

Sus dedos se movían sin descanso, iban desde el inicio hasta el final y llegaban a acariciar los testículos. Con el líquido preseminal sus dedos se mojaron y humedecieron lo largo de la polla con este, los sonidos del contacto eran más sonoros al igual que los gemidos de John, que trataba de ocultarlos al apretar los dientes.

La mano derecha de John se agrupó a la suya e impuso un ritmo más intenso, sus dedos dejaron de tener movilidad propia y fueron manejados por los del otro que los guiaban por cada zona de la polla, desde la más húmeda hasta la menos manoseada. Su atención pasó a concentrarse en el mojado y caliente interior de John, la próstata se volvió un lugar frecuente para su lengua y en todas las ocasiones que entraba la tomaba como punto de llegada.

Fue cuando su lengua se hallaba próxima a la próstata y la mano de John paralizó a la suya en la mitad del tronco que la semilla fue expulsada. El caliente líquido mojó sus dedos en el caer, cuales se aferraron a la carne ya que la mano de John fue soltándola pausadamente. De todas formas su mano continuó unos segundos más para mezclar todo la semilla en el tronco y extraer la última gota de la punta.

—Fóllame. —John pidió en un gruñido.

Su lengua vació la entrada, en cambio sus dedos se interpusieron en ella y acarrearon la saliva que se chorreaba por los bordes, la semilla del otro se mezclaba con ella. Usó sus dedos unos pocos minutos, los adentraba con premura y los quitaba con lentitud. Las piernas de John se posicionaban correctamente y la cadera se le meneaba insistiendo en el pedido.

Se deshizo de sus ropas tan rápido como pestañearía, su polla ya estaba húmeda por el líquido preseminal y más hinchada que antes. Una de sus manos se ajustó al cuello de John y la otra al trasero facilitando la introducción de su polla, cual no era tan difícil por lo adaptable que era la entrada del otro. John gritó al tenerlo en el interior y extendió el cuello tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, la punta de los rizados cabellos raspaban sus brazos.

La espalda de John se arqueó y la cadera se le levantó uniéndose aún más a él. Mientras ejercía las embestidas iniciales, suaves pero vertiginosas, trasladó sus labios al espacio que los dedos cedían en el cuello. En el separar, sus labios tocaban la barba, reseca y endurecida, y degustaban el sudor.

John llevó las manos a su pelvis y al incrustar las yemas en su carne le obligaba a que fuera más brusco. Lo hizo, no porque se lo pidieran entre rugidos y gemidos, sino porque él realmente quería hacerlo. Sus embestidas fueron más rápidas e intensas, una tras otra sin ningún cambio en la tosca regularidad establecida. Su boca en el cuello también fue más vigorosa, sus dientes se hundían en la piel y colocaban marcas más coloridas.

Se mantuvo unos segundos inmóvil sobre John al expulsar su semilla en el interior. Al vaciarlo, John juntó las piernas, recuperó la compostura de la respiración, agitada hasta el momento, y se recubrió los hermosos muslos, antes de ello pudo ver como su semilla comenzaba a derrumbarse por las caras internas de los mismos.

—¿Ha sido una ración suficiente? —John le preguntó.

—No durara demasiado. —Respondió con seriedad lo que provocó una carcajada en el otro que agarraba el cuchillo para proseguir con el trabajo detenido repentinamente.


End file.
